Change Your Mind
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Hermione fell wy back into time and she needs the sands of time to get back. But what happens when she take the place of Princess Tamina to save the Princess's life. While she protected the Dagger with Prince Dastan.
1. Chapter 1

I want to try this, so please forgive me, if it takes me a bit to get through it all. And I understand that I shouldn't be starting somehting new, when I haven't finished the old. But I want to dip into this before I get bored with the idea of it.

I know it's going to seem very or somewhat close to the movie in descriptions, but not in like lines from the movies. But I will give it a different directions once I get more into it.

Own Nothing.

* * *

"They've haven't moved." She whispered, loud enough for the young woman next to her. The Princess, with her long, flowing black head stared at the woman who spoke. The woman's eyes never leaving the opposing camps fires.

"What do you suggest?" The Princess asked.

"They will not stop. They probably have a spy who said that we were supplying weapons to the enemy. But they want what you have hidden under the city."

"The exact thing that you want?" The Princess asked, turning back to the fires.

The other woman fingered her necklace, the broken hour glass inside two circles. Her time-turner. "I am not willing to destroy you for it."

"But you need it to return home, do you not?" The Princess asked. "Back to your world. Where there is magic."

"Yes Princess, but I am not willing to kill innocents for it." She turned to face the Princess.

"Hermione, here you are my cousin. My family, but my city is about to be attacked. What do we suggest?" Her eyes bore into Hermione's worried.

"Once they have conquered the city, they will probably come here to take siege over you. I suggest that the dagger go one way, and you to another. Block the passages. And I will be here in your stead." Hermione whispered, staring back at the Princess.

"But what will happen to you?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter. You'll go into hiding, even if it's in your own city and the dagger will go somewhere else. Some where where it can be safe."

"There is a place, where in a time of need, the dagger must be taken to. If all else fails, you need to know this place." She held out her hand to Hermione. "Look into my mind, like you said you can and find the place, and if anything happens. Take the dagger if I can't."

Hermione blinked back tears, as she let herself go into her friend's mind, absorbing everything she needed. "I will not fail you." She whispered.

"Good. Now I must go to the High Temple and prey." She turned away, announcing it to her servants, causing them to gasp. "Let me know if anything changes." And she left the balcony, as Hermione stood there and watched a while longer.

It was almost dawn, when she saw a form crawling about the high walls on the East side. "Take me to change. I must look like my cousin. I will not let her be taken." Hermione turned to the servants, as they hurried away to her chambers to be changed.

A man servant inform the princess of the changed, and she hurried and got the dagger free, wrapping it up in cloth. She handed it over to her trusted servant, and he ran out of the room. "We must hurry. Collapse the chambers, Hermione is going to buy us some time to hide." She informer her servants and they bustled around.

* * *

Hermione sat on the throne in Tamina's stead, waiting for the persians to walk in. Her eyes glaring at the men walking into the throne room. She watched as one came near her, tearing off the veil that hid her face. She watched as he laughed. "So the Rumors are true, you are exotic and beautiful then these lice."

"And I'm still smarter then you." She quipped back, watching his shocked face. "You came here in search of forges and weapons. But we are a peaceful country, we have no forges here. You have showed disrespect for my country." Her voice was filled with ice.

He lower his face, grabbing her chin. "Oh, I'm going to have fun with you. When our countries are joined by marriage. I will have my way."

"I'd rather die." Hermione growled, pulling away. She stood up, pushing him away.

"Well that can be arranged." He replied, pulling out his sword. Hermione rolled her eyes, before they landed on the youngest man's belt. He had the dagger.

"Wait." She started. "Will my people be safe?" She asked, staring at the young man. "You not harm the people here?"

"My new people? Of course not. Once you are mine, they will be safe." He replied, sheathing his sword. "Take her to get ready, Father will be here soon."

The servants led her out, she was seething under her breath. She gave one last glance at the man with the dagger, before turning away.

* * *

Later that day they led her down the hall, dressed in Tamina's finest gown. She saw the young prince again. She rolled her eyes, "Do I need a babysitter now?" She asked, staring forward.

"My brother has asked me to present you to out Father in his stead. Father has sent him out to find the weapons."

"I can promise you there are no weapons here, other then your own." She muttered as he stood in front of her, leading her and the guards into the grand room.

"Father may I present to you the Princess of Alamut. Princess Tamina, Tus wishes to marry her." He stated, moving so she could move forward to greet his father.

"Why, the stories are true. You are the most beautiful woman alive." Sharaman exclaimed, kissing her hand.

"Well." Hermione blushed. "Extremely compared to you Persians." She snarled, glaring at the king.

The king, Sharaman, laughed. "She will make a great Queen of Persia one day." He told the room. "But I think Tus has enough wives. While you Dastan, you have yet to have one. " The King winked at Hermione. "Princess Tamina shall be your first wife!"

Dastan sighed, blushing as much as Hermione was, they avoided eye contact with each other. "Father, I have gotten you a gift." He let a man to come forward with a box with a robe in it. "This is the High Priest's robe, and it's only right for you to have it." He helped his father into it.

His father looked good in it, Hermione thought, but not even seconds later it starts burning the King. Everyone was screaming as Prince Dastan tries to help his father. Hermione pulled him off of his father as the other Prince tried to attack him.

"We need to go." Hermione stated, pulling him to the window. They jumped out of the window, as Dastan's men tried to help them escape. "We need to get out of here." Hermione exclaimed, pulling him out of the fountain.

"My father!" He shouted, looking up.

"I don't think we can save him." Hermione whispered, as they got a horse and road out of the city.


	2. Chapter 2

Own Nothing.

Two

* * *

It was her seventh year, they all had a year off because of the war. And even though she didn't need to, she wanted to come back to Hogwarts to earn her right to use magic, rather then it just be handed to her.

Some of her friends returned as well, all seated at the tables in the great hall, waiting for dinner to be served. She had just finished up at the library and was on her way over to her table when she heard a crack. As if she stepped on shards of glass.

She stopped, looking around. She could see the professors stop and look at her, as if they knew something was up. Something was wrong. The crack grew louder and louder, soon everyone was looking at her.

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted, standing up to reach for her.

Hermione blinked, looking down at her hands. They were breaking down, into little grains of sand. Her clothes and the rest of her body to. "What's happening?" She looked up to see everyone standing and screaming. There was a bright light and she felt like she was falling.

Her eyes closed tight in fear and she plummeted to some unknown time and place. She heard a noise, like a bubble popping and she landed with a thud. Rolling over, she stopped, laying her stomach, face to the side. Her eyes were still held shut but she heard screaming as she groaned.

She opened her eyes to see a woman kneeling beside her. "Who are you? Where are you from?"

"Owww.." Hermione could only answer, groaning in pain.

"Get her to a bed chamber and fetch a healer and some water. She's in pain." The woman ordered. Hermione felt herself being lifted up, being cradled in someone's arms as they carried her off.

* * *

She woke up several days later, her chest hurting but other then that, she was fine. She tried to sit up, but it hurt. She groaned in the process, causing a young woman to come into her room. Hermione looked up to see her in time for the woman to leave. Hermione sighed and laid back down.

She felts hands on her shoulder, looking over she saw that it was the lady from before. The one that ordered her to be taken care off. "I am Princess Tamina and you are in my palace."

Hermione blinked, as the woman helped her sit up. Tamina handed her a brass cup filled with juice. Hermione winced when she took a bog gulp of it at once and it rushed down her throat. She handed the cup back, looking around. "I'm Hermione."

"I see."

"Where am I?"

"You're in Alamut. It's the Holiest city. We are near the Persian border." Tamina replied, sitting on the edge of the bed. "How did you come to be here? You are not from here, and your accent is different."

"I'm even surprised that I'm speaking the same language, or that I can understand you." Hermione whispered. "But you are right, I am not from here. I'm from far away."

"This device." She held up Hermione's time turner, it was cracked and all the sand was gone. "Does this device take you to different places?"

Hermione sighed, looking out the near by window. "You're never going to believe me Princess." She looked back to Tamina.

"Try me." Tamina said firmly.

"I am from the far off future. And that device allows me travel back in time. I wasn't even using it when I arrived here. It cracked some how. Probably during the war. But I was walking to dinner and the next thing I know I'm being pulled back into time."

"I believe you." Tamina stated.

"Why?"

"Because you don't seem like the person who could lie about something this important. I've never seen anything like this, but for you to be trusted with such an important thing. You must be a decedent of the Guardians."

"Guardians? What Guardians?" Hermione asked.

"Guardians of the Dagger. But you seem to be protecting this hour glass." Tamina whispered.

"Ok." Hermione replied, studying the Princess. "I'll have to take your word for it."

"You do, if you're a Guardian, then you must be one of my granddaughters."

"That's a big leap." Hermione blinked.

"But it'll have to do. For now though, you are my cousin from a far off country." Tamina exclaimed. "Only my most trusted servants will know the truth."

"I'd rather they not." Hermione replied, looking down. "Where are my clothes?" She asked, looking around. "These aren't my clothes."

"I had you change, you're clothes are not suited for this world, nor your new title."

"What did you do with them?" Hermione asked, her heart beating faster.

"They are in your wardrobe. Including all of your possessions." Tamina pointed to the wardrobe over in the corner.

"Okay." Hermione took a few deep breaths. "Okay."

Tamina stood up. "I'll send a servant in to set a bath for you and help you change. A cousin to a Princess is a Princess in her own right." Tamina smiled and walked out of the room.

* * *

Hermione blinked, her face warm from the fire that Dastan had started. She stared into the flames, wondering if what she was doing was right. She glanced over at Dastan, staring at him shortly before turning away. He held the dagger at her belt, he always seemed to keep it near him.

She glanced over again, blushing when she was caught. He was staring back at her. "Is there something I can help you with Princess?"

"You just seem calm for someone on the run." She stated, her voice hushed, before she looked back into the fire.

"I did not kill my father." He growled. "I did not kill my father!"

Hermione shot to her feet, glaring down at him. "You have no right to speak to me in that way!" She stopped over to him. "I'm not an idiot, I can spot a vicious murderer if I saw one." She smirked.

"What?" He asked, watching as her smirk turned into a smile and she started laughing. "What are you laughing at?" He stood up, his face near her's as he looked down at her.

"Well, you are a persian." Hermione began. " So you might as well be a murderer." She stopped laughing. "But I doubt you have what it takes to actually kill someone." She turned away, her back turned to him as she began to pet the horse.

"I promised my brother Tus, that if he couldn't have you, I would kill you with my own hands." He stated, walking up behind her. He watched as she spun around, a new gleam in her eyes.

"Well you could, or." She leaned into him, cupping his left cheek with her hand, the other one on his shoulder. He felt her hand run up and down his arm as she brought her face near his. "Or you could kiss me."

"Are those my only options Princess?" He smirked, his face getting even closer to her's. Their lips almost touch when she reach for his sword.

"Or I can kill you!" She shouted, pushing him away, sword pointed at him. "Give me back what you stole Persian. It isn't yours' to keep!" She swung at him, cutting his belt loose. The dagger was sent flying into the sand.

He ran for it, grabbing it to defend himself. He pressed the button on the top of the dagger, as he started running. Time slowed and he watched as it began to reverse itself.

He was back at the horse with the Princess against him. "You could kill me, or kiss me." He felt her go for the sword but was to late, he felt a cut across the chest. "I'm not a fool Persian, do you really think that it would work?" He stared up at her in confusion, before pulling out the dagger. "No!"

She ran for him, but it was to late, time was already reserving itself. He blinked and they were back against the horse. He was ready this time. "You could kill me, or." She stopped, going limp in his arms. Her arms fell to her sides, her head laying against his chest. "What the bloody hell did you do?" Her voice was suddenly weak, her breath were shaky.

She pulled herself away, almost stumbling across the sand over to a big rock. She bent over and started vomiting. He watched her back, before he pulled out the dagger. He clicked the top button but nothing happened. He clicked it again. "You used up all the sand." He turned to see the Princess sitting down on the other side of fire. "It only holds one minute."

"That's amazing, the dagger allows you to go back into time, and no one but the holder knows it's happening." He looked at her.

"But, like I said it only holds one minute." Hermione's voice was hoarse, she rinsed it out with some water form her canteen. "And would you just give it back to me. Do you have any idea how sick you made me feel?"

He shook his head. "I'm not handing this over, if you want it. Come and get it from me." He held onto his sword tightly, watching her.

Hermione glared up at him, before laying down on the sand. "I'll get when you least expect it." She closed her eyes.

"You know Princess Tamina, you don't act like any princesses that I know."

Hermione blinked before she realized that he was talking to her. To him, she was Princess Tamina. There was no way she was going to let him know who she really was. "Just because all of the other princesses throw themselves at you, doesn't mean I will."

"You know what Princess, not all Persians are barbarians." Dastan growled before laying down to sleep.

"Oh? So it's only the ones that I have met that are barbarians." Hermione smirked, having the last word. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I know it has been awhile and this chapter is going to be blotching and short. So please don't fret, I will have more time next week and I will try to finish it. Thanks

Own Nothing.

Three

* * *

They woke up the next morning, her eyes lid heavy as she fought to stay awake. She walked five feet behind Prince Dastan, her eyes straining from the effect from the dagger. She knew that it would effect her, but not this much as she was not from that time period.

"Princess?" She heard, though she ignored it, her feet wobbled as she walked, she felt an arm wrapped around her waist, looking up it was the Prince. "I think you should ride the horse. You still seem exhausted." She was lifted up on the horse and she grabbed onto the reigns, but Prince Dastan held them away from her. "I'm not letting you on the horse so you can run off. I'll be holding onto it for you."

Hermione nodded, trying to keep her head level. "Damn Persians, don't even trust your own mother with her milk." She muttered under her breath, as he led the horse through the desert.

"What was that Princess?" He asked, though he had heard her, "I can't hear you, if you mutter."

"Then don't listen." Hermione slurred. "Stupid Persian, using the dagger. Body feels drained."

Dastan stopped the horse, turning to her. "And what's so special about the dagger?"

"None of your damn business Persian." Hermione spat, she slid off the horse, stepping towards the prince. "Give me the dagger." She ordered.

"Not on your life Princess." He spat back.

Anger welled inside of her, clenching her first, she tried to calm herself but she couldn't. She pounded on of her fists against his chest, a sudden power rocked through them both, sending him back. He laid across the sand on his back, unconscious. "Dastan?" Hermione ran over to him, to make sure that he was breathing. She checked his pulse and he was alright, but just unconscious. "Magic, I hit him with magic." She whispered to herself, blinking she grabbed the dagger and a ran back to the horse.

Climbing back onto the horse, she rode off, the dagger tightly wrapped on her waist. She rode of in the direction of the temple, where she needed to go. She promised and she would keep that promise to Tamina to help save this world, to return to her own.

* * *

It was an hour when she had stopped for water, a small pond near the path, washing her face, she began to hear a stampede of horses coming near her. She couldn't use her magic again, she didn't even know if she could. She had no wand, it was just wand-less, something that she had not practice.

The men came into view, circling her, she saw Dastan with them. She growled, sword pointed at him. "She is a beauty. We'll take her." A arm grabbed her, taking the sword away from her. Dastan grabbed the dagger as she was hoisted up onto another horse.

The caravan rode deeper into the desert, into a small city, made out of merchants and street rats. The man in charge gave Hermione over to some other woman to change. "Wait, I would like to have word." Dastan pulled her over to a corner and turned to talk to her. "You tell me about this dagger now, I can show it to my uncle and he will prove the I am innocent. But I need more sand."

"The dagger was given by the gods Dastan, it cannot be for immoral use." Hermione pleaded. "What if it was your uncle who planned this?"

He looked angrily at her. "My uncle would never do such a thing." He looked down see a necklace with the same jewel as the dagger, he yanked it off of her, it was a vial filled with sand.

"Dastan that dagger holds great power, it must be returned to the temple. Please, I promised I would see it there safely in her stead."

"In her stead?" He asked, as the women came to take her away. "In who's stead?"

He left with the men to watch the races and when he tired to leave they stopped him. Hermione looked up from the ground floor and stand in horror. Thinking quickly, she ran and opened the ostrich cages and then the weapons cage, letting the flow into the arena. "Everyone! Look!" She shouted, running, Dastan watched, as he pulled free from his captures. He ran after her, grabbing the dagger from the man who took it form him.

* * *

They made it out alive, and were running away on his horse. Her arms wrapped around his waist. He could feel her shaking, he wanted to ask question but he could feel hot tears running down his back, where she was pressing her face. He directed the horse towards the Royal city and they began to travel.

For two days, they didn't speak, he even tried to provoke her, but she was to lost in her mind. It was midday the next day when they were on the out stretch of the Royal city, watching as thousands of people walked for miles to go the the Persian King's funeral.

"All these foreign diplomats, do you know any?" He asked her.

"I'll see what I can do," She whispered from behind him, the first words she spoken in two days.


	4. Chapter 4

It's short, but at least its something, planning on adding more really soon! hopefully another one tonight!

Own Nothing.

Four.

* * *

They blended into a caravan of Hindu people. They were some that she had just recently met and when she mention Tamina, they allowed her and Dastan to travel with them into the city. She held the basket of walnuts for the oversized man in the chair. Dastan struggling to walk by her side. "Dastan, you hid the dagger, didn't you?"

"You'll never find it if you searched me." He smiled, trying to get her out of her mood. After they joined the caravan, she hadn't spoken to him since, and he was beginning to miss her strange accent.

Once they were inside the gates, they had departed from their party and watched the funeral parade from roof top. "I need to get a note to my Uncle." He whispered to her.

"That's a death waiting to happen." She whispered to herself, after she felt him leave her side. Sighing, she stood up and looked around. The Royal City itself was beautiful, and she wondered how long would it take time to erase it all. Shaking her head, she walked down to the stairs to the ground level and waited for Dastan at a near by stand.

* * *

Ten minutes later, he stood by her side, watching the last of the parade walked by. "Did you miss me?"

"I was beginning to wonder if you had bee caught." She replied quietly, as she saw the dagger. "You're not hiding that very well."

"What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Turn around." She spun him around and wrapped a cloth around it from the near by stand. She quickly slipped the nut cracker for the dagger and hid the dagger in her robes. Spinning him around she nodded. "It's hidden. When do you go to meet your Uncle?"

"In a few moments. Will you wait?" He asked, leading her down an alley.

"Where else am I suppose to go?" She asked, looking around. The picture of the desert outside the city was fresh in her mind. She wondered if she could aparate out of the city and make her way to the Temple.

"Stay here." He stepped aside and pushed her against the wall, hidden from the place where he was suppose to meet his Uncle. "Princess, please don't get into trouble."

"I think you're more at risk for trouble then I am." She replied, causing him to smile.

"I'm glad you decided to talk to me. I was beginning to miss the sound of your voice." He whispered to her, causing her to blush.

"I think the sand has finally gotten into your head Persian." She smirked, before pushing him out of the alley. "Now go, I'm suppose to be hiding." Winking at him, she stepped further into the alley, watching as he walked into the building.

She watched as his Uncle stepped into the same building a few minutes later, then the building was surrounded by guards. "Good luck Prince Dastan," She whispered before Appareting out of the city.


	5. Chapter 5

Own Nothing.

Five.

* * *

When he finally did leave the city undetected, he was furious. The Princess had switched out the dagger and some how got out of the Royal City without being stopped. Anger boiled up inside of him as he pushed the horse into a gallop, following her footsteps away from the city.

It was near three hours when he found her, curled up on her side, holding the dagger tightly to her chest. He got off his horse and kneeled down next to her. "It took you longer then I thought it would." She stated, looking up at him. "How'd you find me?"

"You're not very good at covering up your tracks Princess." He stated, helping her to stand. "The dagger please."

"I can't." She replied, holding to to her chest. "I have to take it to the Temple for her."

"For who?" He asked, "And what Temple?"

"There's a storm coming." Hermione stated, staring behind him, the sandstorm brewed behind them.

"Do you really think we can out run a sand storm." He turned to look over his shoulder and then back at her. "Come on, I'll make a shelter."

Ten minutes later the sandstorm was on them, and they were protected underneath the blanket, the horse's head next to them. She held the dagger between them, but held on tightly. "Do you want to explain why you have to take it to the Temple?"

Hermione sighed, knowing that she needed to tell him the story, to allow her to go to the Temple. "It all began when the Gods looked down onto the earth and saw nothing but destruction..." As the sandstorm outside blew against them, Hermione continued on with the story.

Whens she finally finished, she turned to Dastan, tears in her eyes. "So you see why I have to take it to the Temple?"

"Yes, and you were right." He said at last, he had been holding off saying that since he found her.

"I'm what?" She smiled at him, wiping her tears.

"You were right." He breathed.

"About what Prince Dastan?" She prodded him, she knew what she was right about, but she wanted him to say it.

"You, Princess Tamina, were right about my Uncle Nizam, he wanted to use the dagger to go back into time and stop himself from saving his brother from the lion attack."

Hermione sobered up, he had called her Tamina, she was still Tamina to him. Her true identity hidden. "Of course I was Prince Dastan." she looked at the make-shift tent, covering them. The storm had passed. "I think it's safe now." She opened up the slip and stepped outside, him following after her.

She looked around the sand around them, as the horse stood up, knocking over the tent. She turned to Prince Dastan. "Let me take the dagger to the Temple and end this before your Uncle destroys us all."

"No." He took the dagger from her and hooked it in his belt.

"What?" She shouted. "Did you not hear a word I said? The dagger must be returned, or your Uncle will destroy us."

"Yes, I heard you Princess. And you're not going without me!" He shouted back, grabbing ahold of the horse and gathered the blankets. He turned back to her, his face stern. "I also know that there is something you are keeping from me. Something that you refuse to give up."

"I can't tell you." She whispered. "And besides it doesn't effect my mission."

"If it doesn't effect this, then why don't you tell me?" He asked her as he led the horse away.

"Because it isn't my secret to tell. I must protect her." She whispered the last part.

"Protect who?" He turned to face her. "Who is this woman you're protecting?"

She looked him in the eyes for a few minutes, he was almost sure that she was going to tell him. But she shook her head and walked pass him. "We must hurry if we plan to get closer to the Temple by nightfall."

"I really wish you would trust me." Dastan muttered to himself, he looked up at the horse, petting its face. "You trust me , don't you?" He asked it. Watching as it shook its head. "Of course you don't." Dastan sighed and followed the Princess, walking behind her as she made her way through the desert.


	6. Chapter 6

Own Nothing.

Chapter Six.

* * *

They walked on for miles, in endless silence. He tried several times to strike up a conversation, but she remained silent. They stopped for water when the sun was in high rise. Hermione kneeled down by the water and wiped her face clean before refilling her water canteen. She tied it to her side and gulped down a handful of water and stood up. Glancing around, she noticed that Dastan was alert and his hand on his sword.

There, in the bushes was a big African man. One of the man from the group of black market ostrich races. The old man came out from behind him. "Look what we found, our young lovers. " He stepped down towards them, knife ready. "Do you know how long we've been looking for you?"

"No. Not really." Hermione shrugged in all honesty. She had forgotten all about them. "Who are you really?" She glanced at Prince Dastan, his shocked face as he stared in disbelief at her. "What, I didn't get a proper introduction last time."

"It doesn't matter, because your brother will pay top dollar for your two heads." The old man shouted at them.

"Alright." Hermione shrugged.

"Alright?" Dastan looked at her.

"Yes, on one condition." She stormed up to the old man.

"Yea? And what's that?" THe old man sneered at her.

"Help up get to the Temple safely and then you can take us for your reward."

"Why don't we take you now? The only thing is pure is Persian gold." He shouted at them.

Hermione shrugged. "That may be the case, but there is gold at the Temple. More then ten horses can carry. Help us and I'm sure that she would allow you to carry off with it. Tax free."

"Tax free?" The old man questioned.

"Tax free. All of it. Not even Persian gold is that good." Hermione smirked, knowing that she had him and his crew.

"And after we help you, we get the gold and get the reward for taking you in?" He asked.

Hermione shrugged. "What ever you want." She smiled. "Shall we?" She turned to Dastan, reaching up on the horse and got on. She glanced down at them, "We can get there before night fall if we hurry." She held her hand down for Dastan to climb up.

He wrapped his arms around her as the men around them saddled up, ready to go. "That was some pretty smooth talk."

"I know." Hermione sighed, as they began to trek.

"You mention the 'She' again." He whispered into her ear.

"One of these days Dastan, you have to just believe that I mean no harm." Hermione smiled back at him, as the moved along.

* * *

It was close to night fall, maybe an hour or two off when they reached the Temple. Hermione sighed, looking around. The memory of the Temple fresh in her mind, the image that helped lead them to the Temple safely. "It's all rock. Have you been messing with us Princess?" The Old man shouted.

"Just look around, you'll find your gold." Hermione replied, standing next to Dastan. Looking up at him, she gave him a weak smile. "Give me the Dagger, so I can return it to the Gods and it'll be safe." The Dagger slipped into her hand, their eyes matching in worry.

"I hope you're right Princess." Dastan whispered.

"I hope so to." She headed up tot he main Temple. She and Dastan entered the Temple. "The Dagger must be given into the the rock, back into the mountain. The final promise must be made."

"Tamina. Don't, let me." Hermione turned to Dastan, his hand reaching out. She shook her head, holding it close.

"The promise must be paid with a Guardian." She glanced over to the rock. "I only hope that it will take me in her place." She whispered.

"What?" Dastan asked, he wanted to question her more but a shout came from out side. His brother stormed into the Temple.

"Dastan."

Screams from the outside alerted them. "Hassansins." Dastan whispered. And then the battle began.


	7. Chapter 7

Own Nothing.

I understand that I skipped a bit, but understand, the story has the same underlying theme of the movie, so I'm just writing out certain scenes. Thanks

Chapter Seven.

* * *

They quietly made their way into the city after they trek from the Temple. They had finished burying the killed men last night and started traveling in the early morning, making it into the city of Alamut by a few hours past high noon. They had placed the horses in anther part of the city and made their way through it. Hermione led the way, she remained quiet again which was beginning to annoy Dastan.

She stopped and asked a young boy a question, and he took her hand and led them around the corner. They stopped across the dirt road from a house. He ran across without them and knocked on the door. He waited and then was allowed in by a woman. A few minutes later he came back out, running back over to them. Taking Hermione's hand again leading them to the house.

It was hard to get the small group of people into the house without being noticed, but once in, Hermione and Dastan took off their head dresses. "Hermione?" Came a woman's voice from the back. The four of them stood in silence as the woman came forward, dressed in white silk. "Hermione is that you?"

"Oh Tamina." Hermione ran and gave her cousin a hug, tears falling. "I'm sorry," Pulling away to wipe her tears. "I'm so sorry. I tried to take it back to the Temple but we were attacked and they took it."

"I know, word has spread that the Dagger has returned to Alamut. I feared that you were not alive. But I am glad to see that you are." Tamina hugged Hermione again, kissing her forehead.

"Wait a minute." They pulled away to look at Dastan, Hermione's breath caught in her throat at his look. "Who are you?" He pointed to Tamina.

"My name is Tamina, I am the Princess of Alamut. Persian." She sneered the last part.

"Then who are you?" He pointed to Hermione.

"I'm her cousin, Hermione." She took a deep breath. "When we saw that you were attacking the walls of Alamut, I took her place, so that she wouldn't be taken. We are the Guardians of the Dagger and we have to protect it at all costs."

"So you've been lying to me the whole time?" He asked, his voice rising.

"You will not speak to her that way." Tamina ordered. "She did was she did to protect the secret of Alamut."

He turned back to her. "You're the 'she' she's always talking about. The woman."

"I am what?" Tamina turned to Hermione.

"Okay, listen. We can get angry about this later. Dastan's Uncle is going to use the Dagger and we must stop him." Hermione looked around at everyone. "Let's just focus."

"But how can I trust you now?" Dastan asked, his voice filled with venom.

Hermione just stared at him, eyebrow raised. "If I remembered it Prince Dastan, you never did trust me. And that's fine. Because once this is all over, I'll be able to go home. And we don't have to worry about each other." She turned and walked further into the house, leaving him.

"What?" Dastan asked to no one in particular.

"My cousin Hermione came here because her home was under attack, under siege, she's hoping that after months of being gone, she can return home." Tamina answered, before turning to walk further into the house. "You'll need lunch before going after the Dagger. They say a demon watches over it, no man can step close to it, for he wields flying daggers." She walked further into the house.

The tall black man of their party glances at the other two. "Some men, don't need to get close." Shrugging, he walked about Tamina and Hermione.


	8. Chapter 8

Own Nothing.

Chapter Eight.

* * *

Hermione sighed, following few feet behind Dastan, Tamina and the two men from the Ostrich racing. Tamina stopped, whispering the plan to the African American man, the tribal man nodded, watching as the older man walk up to two guard's man and ask them if they wanted water. He hit them over the head with the pale when they spat at him. The door opened and the black man slipped in, looking back at his friends. "Good luck." Hermione stated, nodding to him.

"Thank you." And then he closed the door. They all sighed, and hurried away to a hiding place.

"Tamina, is there anyway to delay them getting down to the sandglass?" Hermione whispered to her cousin, as they waited for the battle up in the tower to end.

"We've tried everything, but he is getting closer." Tamina whispered back.

"No offense Prince Dastan," Hermione glanced at the man to her side. "But when I get my hands on your uncle, he will not live to see the next sunrise."

"We're back to titles now?" He whispered back, silently agreeing with her about his uncle.

"We never left." She shot back when suddenly the dagger flew into the tree next to them.

"Have I ever told you about the..." The older man turned to looked at them, seeing them nod in silence.

"We will avenge him." Hermione whispered as they made their way to another spot. "But now, we need to get the dagger away."

"No, I need to show my brother." Dastan turned to look at her.

"Prince Dastan," Hermione sighed, glancing around, her voice lowering as they entered a heavier populated spot. "Dastan, are you sure about this? What if he is planning with your Uncle?"

"Then he doesn't know that my Uncle intends to kill him, then turn back time to kill my father." He glanced down at her, "Hermione..." He tested her name on his tongue, letting it roll off of it. "I need you to trust me."

She smiled, as they readied the thief on Dastan's horse, cloak over him. "What makes you think that I never trusted you at all. If you think that you're brother will trust you, then so will I." She let him lead the way away from their spot, Tamina following behind as they man on the horse rode off into the city.

"Hermione." Tamina grabbed her hand, holding her back in the crowd, Dastan not realizing that they had stopped. "Why should you trust this man?" She asked quietly, watching as Dastan finally looked behind him, seeing that they weren't there.

"Because, he isn't like them cousin. If he can help us fix all of this, maybe I can go home."

"What if I do not wish for you to return home." Tamina whispered to her as Dastan turned to walk back to them.

Hermione smiled lightly watching as Dastan spotted them, nearing their spot. "I am not sure myself, on rather or not if I want to return home." She whispered back as Dastan closed in on them.

"I see." Tamina said with a smile.

"Why did you two stop, we need to get to my brother." Dastan looked at them.

"I was telling m cousin that I should go back and see if there was anyway to try and stop the dig." Tamina stated, watching the young prince.

"But I thought you said that you did everything you already could." Dastan replied, looking at her, then at Hermione.

"We need to keep trying." Tamina placed a kiss on Hermione's cheek. "Good luck with you cousin." Before running off into the crowd, they watched her leave before turning back to one another.

He grabbed her hand, squeezing it. "Come on, we need to get out of site." Hermione nodded as he led her to where his brother was staying, as news soon traveled that Dastan was back in the city, they tried to remain out of site.


	9. Chapter 9

Own Nothing.

Chapter Nine.

* * *

She knew this was a bad idea from the start, she watched from behind the veil as she looked into the room. She had to hold her hand over her mouth when Dastan stabbed himself, tears fell as she knew that this was the way he was going to prove to his brother. Hermione held onto the wall as their Uncle walked into the room, calling Dastan a coward. She bit her lip behind her hand to keep form shouting out.

She waited for his brother to push the red ruby jewel on top of the dagger. When he did, she was glad that she was holding onto the wall in the first place as the time falling back made he stomach upset like it did last time. She watched again as Dastan stood in front of his brother, ready to take his life. "No!" His brother stopped him, taking the dagger as their Uncle walked into the room.

Her eyes widen that within seconds Dastan's brother laid dead on the floor, the dagger gone and the Hassasian hold Dastan down. She ran into the room, feeling the magic flow through her veins. "No!" She pushed the man over, sending him flying with her magic. She looked up to see to see Dastan sitting up.

"How did you do that?" He asked, staring at her in confusion.

"Now is not the time. Follow me." She grabbed his hand and led him down a chamber. "Tamina showed me this when I first arrived here, in case that anything happened and I needed a way back home."

"A way back?" He asked as she stuck her hand inside of the wall.

"Isn't obvious that I'm not from here Dastan?" Hermione asked as she carefully entered the room. She kneeled down and dusted off one of the stones. Stepping lightly on it, she watched as air pockets puffed up. "Step lightly, follow me exactly." She stated, walking carefully on the set trail before them. She looked up to see a chunk of rock fall. "Dastan." She warned.

She glanced over her shoulder to see him catch it, but then a smaller pebble fell and hit it, falling onto the ground. "Seriously?" She asked quietly as they began to run, trying to to fall or die. She made it across safely, turning to cried out to Dastan, holding out her hand. "Hurry!"

"I'm trying!" He shouted as he made a suicide jump to her ledge, grabbing her hand and the wall next to her to balance himself. He pulled himself onto the ledge, inches from her face. "See, told you I could do it."

"You Persian, are going to be the death of me." Hermione gave a small laugh as she stared up into his eyes. "You need to stay alive, only you can do this."

"No pressure?" He smirked down at her.

"None what so ever." She smiled, standing on her tip toes to kiss him on his cheek. "Let's go." She pulled back, and began to walk ahead of him.

"A kiss on the cheek is all I get?" He joked as he followed her deeper into the tunnels.

"Save the world from your Uncle and then we'll talk." She glanced back as they made it to the center of the tunnels. "Okay, now the hard part." They began to walk across the rocky and dangerous path of the center, watching as his Uncle was lowered down on a pulley. "Cheater." Hermione muttered as they quietly made their way over. Dastan ran form behind her and tackled his Uncle as he made to drive the dagger inside the Sandglass. Hermione not far behind them.

Dastan's Uncle pushed him aside, bringing the dagger around to stab him, Hermione sneaking up form behind. She tried to jump him, but he heard her and knocked her off the rock. She shouted as she grasped onto the edge of the rock, dangling off the side. "Dastan!"

"Hermione!" He shouted, grabbing her hand. "Hold on, I got you." He reached for her hand.

"No, Dastan. Don't. You need to get the dagger. Don't let him win!" She shouted as her fingers were slipping. Tears begin to form at the corners of her eyes. "Save the world Dastan, stop him."

"Hermione..." He stared down at her, his face sad as he felt one tear slip from his eye. "I wont forget you."

She smiled. "I won't forget you." She let go, screaming as she fell from the rocks into the darkness.

Dastan angrily turned back to his Uncle, drawing his sword, he tried to stab his Uncle to get him to let go of the dagger. All he needed to do was close to the cap, but his Uncle kept fighting him off.

* * *

Hermione felt the life leaving her body as she fell the long ways down, tears flying up above her as she let out her last scream as the life begin to leave her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the emanate death to happen.

* * *

A grainy portal opened up twenty feet from the floor in the Great Hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The student stopped as they heard a scream die out and then within minutes a body fell through. She hit the ground with a 'thud' bones cracked as she rolled onto the floor, grains of sand fell around her as if she was on a beach or in a desert. Her best friend Ginny ran up to her, and try to wake her, but she was gone.

Hermione was dead from the fall through time.


	10. Chapter 10

This is it...it's now over!

Own Nothing.

Ten:

* * *

The doors of the great hall burst open and a group of people walk through it. Dressed up in robes that looked worn from being under the hot sun and sand for long periods of time. A young woman led them further into the room, silence filled the halls as they made their way towards Hermione's body. The young woman kneeled in front of Hermione, glancing as the students moved back.

The Professors came forwards but were held back by the guards that surrounded the two women. "Legend told of a time traveler from the future that help saved the world from an evil man. She was the betrothed to the youngest Prince of Persia. My many great grandmother was from a foreign land far into the future." She pulled out the dagger and a vial of clear liquid that looked thick. She lowered it to Hermione's mouth and let the liquid fall between her lips.

"The gods gave the dagger to it's protectors for a reason. The little girl had a pure heart, she could see the good in the darkest of people. She saved the world, much like my grandmother. May you return to your betroth. Princess of Persia."

Hermione's body began to glow, a light so bright, that it blinded everyone around her. When the light dimmed, her body was gone, the dagger left where she was just a few moments ago.

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath as they watched the campfires from outside the walls. The Persians planned to attack at dawn, but she knew it would be sooner. A flash of light burned her eyes, causing her to blink for a few seconds, stepping back from the balcony rail, taking deep breaths as her eye's cleared. She gasped, covering her mouth as memories ran through her mind. Her stomach felt queasy, her legs weak as she grabbed the balcony, falling over. "Cousin." She whispered, reaching out her hand for help. But it was to late, her eyes had rolled to the back of her head and she was out.

* * *

It was several hours when she woke up again, this time because of the attack. She set up quickly, ignoring her attending ladies help. "Give my a proper gown, I will greet them with my cousin." She ordered in a whisper as they quickly dressed her as the Persian prince's made their way up the stairs. She could heal the cheering, the yelling. Then she heard Dastan's voice as he accused his Uncle. Maybe this time would be different. She quickly dressed as the fight happened, listening as her ladies told her of the taking of Amulet. The young Prince Dastan was now the Lion of Persia. She rolled her eyes as she walked down the hall, making her way to the thrown room as the prince's entered it minutes before her.

She stepped to the side, inching closer to her cousin, listening as the Prince's explained their actions. "So it is true." Hermione stated lightly, stepping to stand by her cousin. "It is possible for a Persia to revoke his victory. Praise the day." She let her eyes roll over the three men, focusing more on Dastan then turning back to her cousin. "I was told that one of them was a Lion of Persia." She glanced back at Dastan, a light smile on her lips. "A lion is proud, arrogant and yet you admit to the mistakes of accusing out city of breaking the treaty and came to apologize." She smirked. "That is the makings of a great man."

"I would like to introduce my dear cousin. Princess Hermione. She is from the distant from west. It was unsafe for her to remain while her father and uncle fought over the thrown. So she came here." Tamina smiled at Hermione. "She herself is like a young Lioness. Protective of her loved ones."

"Maybe an alliance between the two of us, a marriage which is thicker then paper to ensure nothing like this happens again." Dastan's oldest brother stated, smirking between Dastan and Hermione. "I think it's fair to put to young Lion cubs together."

Dastan and Hermione blushed, their cheeks red as he stepped forward, kneeling. "It is appropriate to give a gift. But I have nothing, but which is already yours'." He revealed the dagger, giving it to Hermione who in turn gave it to Tamina. She glanced back at him as he took a necklace off of his neck. It was her time turner. She gasped, not even realizing that she had lost it. "I think this is yours' as well. Most fitting a unique piece of jewelry for a woman like you." He placed the necklace around her neck and stepped back.

"Would you like to take a walk around the courtyard?" She asked.

"I would love to." He held out his hand for her to take, leading her out of the room as their family discussed the marriage. They walked out into the courtyard, walking around the fountain. "How are you feeling?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking up at him. She didn't know if he would remembered what almost happened.

"I know you know what that dagger is. And I know how you react to it." He whispered.

"I feel much better now that the war between us is over." She smiled.

"Even if you have to married to a Barbarian?" He smirked.

"Even if I'm going to marry you. Dastan." She whispered back with a soft smile.


End file.
